Caring For A Glitch
by Pricat
Summary: ALF is a little lonely after being out of custody, until a little Melmacian named Yolei enters his life, beinging things he's missed back.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was something I came up with over Spring Break because I was watching Wreck it Ralph and ALF a lot along with sketching them, so during a lack of sleep, I had this in my head because I love imagining ALF as a glitch with powers like Vanellope and made an ALF OC named Yolei who's a glitch too but living at Edmonds with Melissa and Rick.**

**Then this idea was born because I love the idea of the old Alfer being a father, ever since watching the ALF S4 ep Baby Come Back .**

**ALF is feeling a little aklone after being released from custody and still learning to use his powers, until Melissa asks him to take care of Yolei, a young Melmacian girl who's a glitch too, knowing it'll help him.**

**I hope you guys like, especially Ninjadragon5 since our ALF stuff on here barely gets reviwed.**

* * *

It was late morning as the phone rang as Gordon ALF Shumway's eyes fluttered open but the phone flew over to hij as his eyes glowed with orange light because he was using his powers since he had became a glitch when he had been in custody himself but sighed sitting up feeling his messy bangs around his beady eyes full of weariness from lack of sleep thanks to bad memories.

"Yo it's Gordon!" he answered yawning hearing Melissa Hill on the other end.

"There's something at the base you need to see sir, which relates to your glitch." she told him.

He was curious as to what she meant, dressing in a hoodie but wearing a locket which held his most precious thing inside, a photo of hij and his Tanners which gave him solace on lonely nights sighing going as he didn't have time to think about the past, leaving his house which was in the Tanner's neighbourhood and was getting onto his bike, the Orbiter which he'd made himself but put pn his helmet because it was a hover bike which he'd made from old Melmacian tech revving the engine and leaving.

He sighed passing the Tanners house as he wanted to visit but was scared in case Miloff was right and they didn't want him back making him push those thoughts away arriving at the base smiling parking it and got off removing his helmet as his messy bangs were over his eyes as he blew them away entering but heard laughter which was odd, for this place.

"Yolei get back here!" he heard Rick say making him curious.

He then saw a little Melmacian girl appear with Long messy hair, with goggles on her head, slender wearing a uniform but her beady eyes glow with orange light as she made herself unseen giggling making him smirk mischievously seeing Melissa with worry on her face making him wonder.

"Yolei come on out where ever you are!

My friend I told you about is here." she said.

ALF saw the little girl reappear laughing, but hugged Melissa.

"Sorry for running off but I was playing!

You know that." she said which made ALF smile.

She looked at him smiling with innocent eyes like his, but he couldn't resist this little spunk ball of a Melmacian but wondered how she was a glitch like him but hoped Miloff hadn't done this.

"ALF this is Yolei.

Yolei this is Gordon ALF Shumway my friend.

You'd love him." she said.

Yolei hugged him making him laugh since she was sung her super strength which was okay sonce he was the same but couldn't help smiling but she giggled hearing his eight stomachs hungry.

"You skipped breakfast didn't you?" Melissa asked seeing him blush making Yolei smile.

"Race ya!" she said.

"Oh yeah?" he said as they were racing at super speed making Melissa worry but knew Yolei was perfect for him since they were both mischievous and sweet and had both spent time in custody.

She just hoped this would help the hurt in him to heal.

She then made her way to the mess hall hearing laughter and ALF and Yolei talking entering making her smile and saw fire balls but put them out before either Melacian could throw them.

"Aw I was gonna cook breakfast!" ALF said.

"Yeah they won't let me cook either Mr ALF." Yolei said adjusting her goggles.

ALF smiled as the kid was being cute but stunned she was born in the month of Twangle which was a month before he was born seeing Yolei colouring since Melissa wanted to talk to him in private for a few minutes.

"So what do you think of her Alfer?" she asked.

"She's very cute and funny like somebody I know." he told her.

"Well maybe you could be her caretaker, since she has nobody to care for her plus the fact she's a mutant Melmacian means if she was in an Earth shelter, nobody would adopt her plus I know you'll be great since she loves you already." she told him.

"I-I guess so but I'm scared... That they might not want me." he said as she onew who he was talking about.

"They do as Willie was on the phone with me.

I know what happened in custody was rough but this is an new beginning." she said.

He then saw Yolei come over and in awe at what she'd drawn.

"I'll pick her up in the morning." he said wiping tears away.

"Guess what Yolei?

You're getting adopted, by my friend.

I know it's what you've always wanted, a home with somebody who cares about you, even though you're a glitch." Melissa told the eight year old making her smile revealing baby fangs but happy hovering in mid air with het goggles over her eyes.

She knew that ALF was the perfect father for her.

* * *

"Come on Yolei time for bed, as you have a big day tomorrow!" Melissa said as the eight year old Melmacian female was running around at super speed since she'd had ice cream for supper when she and Rick hadn't been watching, knowing it would calm down soon seeing her stop rubbing her eyes as she was sleepy.

She then climbed into bed as she was tucking her in but telling her a story seeing her calm down and sleeping after wards, as she kissed her head but knew Yolei slept with her goggles on understanding as they were from Melmac but watched her sleep for a while knowing tomorrow the girl would begin an new life with a home and a father who would care about her.

"Good night sweetie, sweet dreams." she whispered leaving.

Top of Form 1

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N**

**Here's more and ALF is getting ready to welcome Yolei into his home, making one of the guest rooms into a bedroom for young Yolei, and scared about this but he has emotional issues thanks to being in custody.**

**I love this story.**

* * *

That night ALF was in the guest room painting it and fixing it up for Yolei as after meeting her at the base earlier, he couldn't get her out of his mind which was a good thing because he had always wanted to play Daddy if he and Rhonda ever got married but right now wasn't the time to think about it, as he focused making the paint brush hover dipping themselves into the dark blue paint, which was painting the Nigjt sky since he was making it a comforting place since the Army base was no place for a kid to lve in remembering what Melmac had looked like in it's glory feeling better as the city revealed itself from his mind, along with it's green moons.

A huge grin crossed his face at his labour knowing this was a perfect room for Yolei to sleep in but he smiled knowing he was going to be a father to a kid who was like him knowing she would give him the love he needed as he'd been staved but he would give her love yawning looking at the clock reading four AM, as he yawned knowing the room had to dry before anybody could sleep or lve in it.

"Another late night Shumway and worth it." he said teleporting into his room as an night shirt appeared on him and his night cap.

Yawns emerged from him climbing into bed as he was tired from nights of lost sleep, as his eyes closed in sleep drifting off into dreams but around eleven in the morning the alarm woke him up, rubbing sleep from his eyes knowing it was the day Yolei was coming home and got up taking a shower and washing his fur but was humming but dried off, dressing in a Jean jacket and shorts getting onto the Orbiter, leaving at full speed laughing, unaware Kate had seen him but was hoping he would come over soon.

He then arrived at the base hearing laughter from the mess hall knowing it was Yolei running at super speed but saw her run over to him in a hug making him smile broadly but hungry making Yolei laugh.

"Wow the second time huh?" she said making Rick sigh.

"Go play Yol as we need to talk okay?" Melssa said.

"Okay!" she said running around.

"She's been really excited since this morning when she realised it was actually happening plus she had ce cream for breakfast but Rick and I enrolled her in public school which starts on Monday meaning you need to get her ready but we'll help with anything you need.

I knew this was a great idea since the two of you need each other." Melssa said.

"Thanks for trusting me, as the T-Tanners used to." he said.

"Go visit them as you miss them and they miss you too." she said.

"I'll try.

Come on Yolei let's go." he said seeing her excited.

She smiled taking his hand making feelings stir within him.

She was excited seeing the Orbiter as she'd never ridden a bike before except playing video games getting on but ALF gave her his helmet as he wanted her to be safe plus he could protect himself using his powers.

"Hold on tight." he said revving as they went off but Yolei was enjoying the ride laughing, in awe at the world around her since she never really went outside but curious as ALF was explaining about things but stopped at the Tanners house seeig Willie wave making him smile realising they wanted him, but would coe later or they could coe to him.

"You okay?

How come you stopped?" Yolei asked.

"That guy is a friend I haven't seen in a long while." he told her.

They went to the house but she was in the house but it was big and warm making ALF smile hearing how much she loved it knowing she would love her room.

"Let's go." she said running upstairs at super speed but in awe entering her room as her eyes widened in awe as ALF entered.

"I love it!

Thank you!" she said hugging him.

"You're welcome kiddo." he said seeing her settle in remembering his idea and was getting his cellphone which appeared in his hands as he had the Tanners on speed dial phoning them as Yolei was in her room drawing at her desk wondering who her father was talking to as she made the pencil draw by itself through her powers drawing her and her new father on Melmac.

She smiled revealing baby fangs and was humming something she'd heard from her favourite movie Wreck it Ralph but saw ALF peeking over her shoulder as his eyes widened in awe.

"is that us, on Melmac?" he asked as she nodded.

"Yep and we're happy because we found each other." she said making his heart melt but said they were going to the mall as she needed to get her school stuff making her in awe.

"I get to go to school like other kids?

Yes!" she said making him smile.

They were laughing and playing but were getting ready to go leaving the house and getting onto the Orbiter leaving the house as Yolei laughed but was having fun.

* * *

Later at the mall, they were picking out the stuff for Yolei for school but she was picking out clothes for her closet but nothing pink as ALF understood she was a spunk ball and not girly but picked out a Japanese schoolgirl outfit but ALF liked it as she looked adorable but was relieved that nobody were being jerks but he knew that it would happen soon especially when she started school, but heard somebody yell his name making hij turn around seeing Brian who was now twelve making his eyes widen in awe.

"Daddy who's that boy?" Yolei asked.

"He's from the family I used to live with but we haven't seen each other in a while thanks to being in custody." he said but Brian saw his friend's call him as he left making ALF sigh fingering his locket knowing it was time to see them again knowing they wanted him but he had to tell Yolei but knew how, since Melissa told him she Loved bedtime stories but he saw her hug him.

"You wanna get a snack?" he said as she nodded as they paid.

He was going to the food court but Brian waved to him as he waved back and Yolei smiled shyly.

He knew that maybe things would be okay seeing her eat a hot fudge sundae with Oreos but they were sharing it, but were having fun.

"I like you being my Daddy." she said as he licked ice cream off her snout giggling.

"I like you as my kid and the kid I've always wanted." he told her.


End file.
